


Musical Distraction

by Xiphear



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ADF;LKAJSDFL;KAJDF, Game Spoilers, Gen, HE WASN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE THAT MUCH GOSH WHY, I AM SO ANGRY WHY DOES THIS FEEL SO REVALI-CENTRIC UGH THIS DUMB ARROGANT BIRD LMAO, I Can't Believe How Much Revali I'm Including In Here, I'M HERE FOR KASS, I'M NOT HERE FOR YOUR SASS, REVALI GET OUT, Spoilers, THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE HOW I FAWN OVER KASS OK DAMMIT, This was unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiphear/pseuds/Xiphear
Summary: ...and when Link reaches out, fingertips gently brushing the yellow petals of the flower, many things happen at once.The flower disappears with a 'poof!' only to reappear a few feet away.The screech of monsters echo throughout the forest, an arrow lodging itself into his shoulder as he notices too late the lookout Bokoblins that have spotted him.A popping resounds behind him just before a small boulder from an Octorok collides with the back of his head.But what catches his attention the most, throughout this sudden whirlwind of action, is the feint sound of a familiar tune catching the wind.[ Just something that happened to me during my BotW playthrough. Pretty much just my thoughts and how I dealt with the situation. ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> [ I just want more writing about one of my favorite characters in this game. Also, this is kind of like, my way of trying to get into the swing of writing fanfic again. I'm planning on writing more Kass-centric things, and I hope I'll be able to get to it, and I also hope that people will enjoy my writing. (;- ; ) ]

While he doesn't understand exactly  _how_ he knows this information, Link decides to trust in his instincts.

There are numerous shrines scattered throughout the land, and although he has already amassed enough spirit orbs to increase his stamina gauge to the max-- " _Your being overflows with vigor,_ " the Goddess Statue had said. " _You no longer need to increase your Stamina._ "-- has already pulled the Master Sword (by a hair's breath away from death) from its resting place within the hidden depths of Korok Forest, and has increased his vitality and upgraded his equipment enough to withstand quite a few hits from even the most powerful of enemies, he still feels the need to find every single shrine. Each monk has been awaiting his return for the past 100 years ( much like everyone else in all of Hyrule, it seems ) in order to help him in his quest to defeat Calamity Ganon, and though they all say nearly the exact same thing at the end of each trial, every orb he absorbs into his body lifts his spirits and gives him the courage to continue his journey. In a way, it helps ease the ever-present burden of responsibility that has rested on his shoulders since his awakening in the Shrine of Resurrection. With a steady exhale and a determined glint in his cyan blue gaze, Link removes the Sheikah Slate from his hip and opens up his filled out map.

He remembers how it took him a while to figure out how to work the device at first. He had timidly swiped and tapped his finger across the screen, afraid of accidentally breaking the thing, and when he opened up the map for the first time, he remembers just how empty it was until he activated his first tower. Once he learned how to zoom in and out of the section of the map he preferred ( and honestly, "pinching" the screen with his fingers wasn't very intuitive ), he was a bit overwhelmed with just how  _large_ the world was. Claiming every tower was actually a feat in itself once he realized that many of them were surrounded by monsters. The task was never at the forefront of his mind until after he reclaimed his first Divine Beast, Vah Medoh, and the spirit of the Champion who had once manned it, Revali, lent him the power of gale force winds. What once looked to be an arduous task ended up being child's play, and the blonde could hear the arrogance in that voice and see the smirk in that gaze whenever the spirit lifted him up or announced, " _Revali's Gale is now ready._ " The monsters no longer barred his approach for he could fly above them so easily and bypass their gazes. His map filled out in this manner, section by section, and in a way, the Hylian felt like he was  _cheating_. Until, that is, there was a voice echoing in his mind, and the image of the Rito Champion was in his peripheral view, staring at him with a judgmental and critical eye. " _Cheating?_ " the spirit scoffed. " _When you've achieved a mastery of the sky,_ " he explained with head raised, wings flapping open to their full span in a grand gesture, " _There is no place in the world you can't reach._ "

And when Link turned to face the bird, the image was already gone, and he's left to wonder if his imagination was playing tricks on him or if it was just Revali, continuing to mock him even as an ethereal being. But even with the Rito's nearly hostile words, the teen couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from curling up into a grin. And it's then that he realized... what other reason was there to be given this power if not to exploit it? He heard the laughter echo in his ears as his guilt dissipated, and he understood that despite the other's antagonistic nature towards him, they are both still on the same side. However, if there's one thing he could say to describe Revali, it's that the bird flaps his beak as much as, if not more-so, than his wings. Even so, he still has the Champion to thank whenever he accesses his map just as he's doing now. He's able to find landmarks and places of interest much easier when he can see them on display. When he zooms in to an area on the map that's devoid of any Korok pins, he knows where he needs to head next. The wooded area of the Faron region is unfamiliar to him, and despite the dangers of venturing into the unknown, the call of exploration is much stronger. He's learned to keep track of his weapons lest they break. He has food and fairies available to him in case of emergency. At this point, he also has the abilities of the Champions Mipha and Urbosa to aid him. Usually, though, he has no need for their help. He's confident enough in his abilities and adaptability to not have to rely on them if he can help it. It's a much different approach compared to his use of Revali's Gale, but so far, the Rito's power has been the most useful to him while also taking the least time to recharge. And with all this in mind, Link is tapping his finger onto the closest teleport point- Lake Tower. Once he gets there, he glides towards the Finra and Faron Woods and begins the day's adventure.

 

* * *

 

The moment he lands on the pathway and searches through the forests, he already feels successful in his choice of search. The sensor of his Sheikah Slate is beeping and vibrating incessantly on his hip, notifying him of a nearby shrine. But he sets his search aside for a moment as he takes out a couple of Bokoblins attacking a married couple on their own journey trying to find the Silent Princess flower. He's seen this couple many times, and every time, they are always being attacked. It's come to the point where he's worrying about them enough to try to hand them the flowers he's picked on his own, but they are adamant in finding a living one on their own as a testament to their love, and all Link can do is wish them luck as they part ways so he can resume his own search. He comes across the shrine fairly easily, and he's leaving just as quickly as he's entered it. He defeats a pair of Lizalfos as the sky darkens and rain starts to fall, but it doesn't bother him in the slightest. Instead, due to the darkness, something more interesting catches his eye. A precarious yellow flower is perched on top of stone, and he's dealt with enough of the children of the forest to know that this is one of the Koroks hiding as well. He jogs over to the spot, his full attention on this game he's about to play. He kneels down, smiling, and when Link reaches out, fingertips gently brushing the yellow petals of the flower, that's when many things happen at once.

The flower disappears with a 'poof!' only to reappear a few feet away.

The screech of monsters echo throughout the forest, an arrow lodging itself into his shoulder as he notices too late the lookout Bokoblins that have spotted him.

A popping resounds behind him just before a small boulder from an Octorok collides with the back of his head.

But what catches his attention the most, throughout this sudden whirlwind of action, is the feint sound of a familiar tune catching the wind.

The Hylian Champion already knows who is at the source of the music, and as he stands, his head is whipping around. Nearly everything else is forgotten as he searches for the direction that will lead him closer to the melody. _Kass...!_ he's thinking to himself as his feet seem to have a mind of their own, leading him whichever way they believe is best. _Kass... Kass, wait!_ his thoughts continue as his foot brushes against the yellow flower, the Octorok misses by a few inches to the left, but two more arrows hit him dead on, one in his chest and the other in his arm. But what's on his mind isn't the pain but the fact that he knows he's heading in the wrong direction because the music has faded. _Wait...!_ He wants to concentrate on the sound, but everything in his immediate surroundings is preventing him from doing so, and he soon realizes that he's been so distracted that nearly a third of his health has already been depleted. He needs to rid himself of these enemies before continuing on, he decides, so he draws his sword and is able to turn around quickly enough to spot the Octorok before it hides itself underground. He rushes it, cuts off the thin stems that act as its cover and dispatches it with one simple slash of his weapon once it pops back up in confusion. He then heads back the other way towards the Bokoblins. It would be much easier to kill them with arrows, but he doesn't want to waste the durability on his bow, not when the Master Sword is available and can be recharged after it loses its power. And when that task is finished, he quickly follows the yellow Korok flower until it pops up white, and he brushes the petals one last time before the child of the forest appears to reward him with a seed. When all is done, he carefully navigates his way back to where he first heard the tune, closes his eyes, and concentrates.

When he reopens his eyes, he heads in one direction, using the music as his beacon, and when it fades, he heads back to the spot where he can hear and tries again. When he starts moving once more and the sound of the accordion rings louder in his ears, it's like suddenly he can feel the adrenaline from earlier pumping through his veins, can feel and hear his heart thump loudly in his chest and his breath come out in quick pants as his pace quickens from a jog to a full-on sprint now that he's heading in the right direction. The rain continues to fall, but it feels pleasant on his heated skin. And when he finally spots the bard, a brilliant shade of blue that contrasts with the green of the trees and grass and the grey of rock that surrounds them, he allows himself to slow down, to take his time approaching the Rito as not to startle him so suddenly. When he stops next to the bird, the other is so preoccupied with producing music that he's yet to be noticed, and he finds that he doesn't mind. They're underneath a rock ledge that juts out just enough to shield them from the rain, and he takes his time to observe this wandering bard that he's come across in the most unexpected of areas, including this one. He watches how Kass's body sways to the rhythm of whatever song he's performing, how his eyes are closed as he fully immerses himself in the sound. And Link is able to calm down, even after the frantic rush of battle and search. His pants even out until he's breathing normally again, and he isn't sure how long he stands there, just listening to the other's musical prowess. If he's honest with himself, he could probably stand there all night. In a place as dangerous as this, with monsters running amuck, the Hylian finds it amazing how the Rito's music can bring about such calm and peace, wonders if it's maybe because of the bird's own calm and pleasant disposition that he's put at ease. But alas, as much as he wishes to continue listening to the other's song, he has a responsibility to fulfill. And as he's learned, whenever Kass is present, the possibility of a hidden shrine nearby is much higher than when the other is not. He clears his throat loudly enough in hopes of warranting the bard's attention.

The music comes to a halt, and Link is already missing it. "I apologize," the Rito is saying while the Hylian feels like he should be the one apologizing instead. "I figured no one would journey this deeply into the woods for my music to bother them." _It's not a bother,_ the blonde wishes he could tell the other. _Your music is beautiful._ But Kass continues regardless of the teen's thoughts, "I suppose I was mistaken." And when the bard's gaze lands on him, Link can see the glint of familiarity in those golden eyes as they widen in surprise before they crinkle warmly as the other smiles. He can feel himself smiling, too, in response. "I should have known it was you," and he can hear the soft laughter in the other's voice as he speaks. "We seem to have a habit of crossing paths with each other. Perhaps I should come to expect you more often." He wants to nod his head, give some form of agreement, but the knight knows that the idle chit-chat is going to end soon. He can feel the tone and flow of the conversation shift as the other starts to explain about the history of the area. "There's a peculiar song about this land." _Here it is._ "Would you like to hear it?" He nods. _Yes._ And when the accordion starts up, and Kass's voice resounds so loud and clear, Link closes his eyes and lets the Rito's riddled tune fill his head. On a surface level, he knows he's listening to the bard for the shrine. But once the song has ended, and the other is contemplating the meaning of the lyrics, he's asking the bird to repeat it once more. On the surface, yes, he needs the lyrics for the shrine. But inwardly, he thinks,

_I want to hear him sing._

**Author's Note:**

> [ Anyways, idk if anyone's noticed ( P.S. you probably all have xD ), but Kass is one of my favorite characters in BotW, and... yeah, I just want more content of him. (;- ; ) Ty for reading, and I hope it was a fun experience!
> 
> Now that I've posted this, I am dying of embarrassment. OTL I haven't written a fic in such a long time, and I cry. xD ]


End file.
